Shadow
by Shongli
Summary: I really do not have much to say about this. I hope you enjoy my fiction and please continue to read.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, Review I would love to know how poor or well I have done. Thank you. R/R

- Li

Darkness….

Everywhere I have gone. Darkness….

It hurts….

There is something cold on me, but my mind slips off into the darkness….

Why do I torment myself? Why do I make myself suffer…

Please….

Do not cry …

Never you…

I am a master of sleeping in late. When I lived in my previous establishment, I was known to be a pretty lazy person and doze my days away under a tree when the breeze was nice. I suppose I should not be lazy at this moment of introduction. My name is Kudo Kazahaya and I live with the _worst_ person ever! _**Himura Rikuo.**_

"And for the weather today, clear skies as the spring season approaches; A nice day for a picnic. As for the rest of the week…" the radio buzzed as my dormant body lay rest under the heavy protection of my sheets. That is, until he came along.

"Kazahaya. Get up. You will be late again for work, or do I have to get Saiga to get you up?"

"Hey, I can see your skin" a cold semi-rough hand grazed against my hips as I shot out of bed yelping in a disarray. My body shivered profusely not accustomed to the morning crisp of early spring. I bet that big lug head is frowning at me again. Can't a man get some sleep around here? I gritted my teeth together in yet another turn out of the morning routine.

"Why can't you ever leave me alone?" I huffed to him as I hoisted myself out of the bed and tumbling into the single bathroom that we share. As I stare into the mirror I am reminded of a grizzly bear. My soft brown hair is tousled in every direction as my skin drags under my eye. The sand man really punished me last night. Kakei's assignments are really taking a tole on me. But who am I to refuse money at the moment now?

After bathing and taking care of the rest of my toiletries, I threw on a pair of baggy cargos a shirt that excellently detailed my attitude at the moment of "rebellion" and dashed down the stairs to claim my job once more as the young boy at the local drugstore.

"Hey there Kudo, I heard you from upstairs, something good happening to you lately?" A tall man thin but broad smirks at me from a close in distance as one of his hands found it necessary to toy with my hair messing it up. I could tell just by looking into the reflection of his consistent sunglasses.

"Teasing the children already now, Saiga?"

"Good morning, Kakei!" Kakei, he is the owner of this little drug store. He is beautiful. Awkward for another guy to say so, but he is. His gentle eyes and shimmering healthy hair, thin frame he should have become a model or a T.V. star. Unlike that big brute, who always hangs on him like a monkey to a tree branch? I question Saiga sometimes, there are many mysterious I do not know about him that always surprise me.

Kakei inched towards the door into the backroom beckoning us all to follow him before the store opens. Usually this indicates he is about to lecture us or give us one of his _special_ missions.

"I have a mission for the two of you" how did I know? "are you willing to accept? It is quite simple." he always says that and of course, I eagerly jump in for a money opportunity.

"I accept!"

"You idiot! You should hear him out first!" Rikuo yelled at me though next to me and then he reminds me of my error.

"You will be traveling to hidden village located at the base of the Fuji Mountains. Not many now about this village. The technology there is not what you are used to here.

"In other words boys, you better learn how to co-operate with nature" Saiga butted in saying to add to the joy of the assignment. "I have had Saiga prepare your clothes for the travel, make sure to wash your clothes." At the end of the statement two different sized male kimonos were lied out upon the table for observation. One that was small at the shoulders, almost a female's size, decorated with reeds at the base of its green body and blue sash. The opposite of the small one was a tall navy blue that was broad at the shoulders a decorative diamond pattern in consecutive rows with an even darker shade of blue for the sash.

"There are your clothes boys. Your assignment is to retrieve the phoenix, though I head you two to be careful, I heard the phoenix is one tough bird." And there it is, that trademark smile of his that either can kill you or enlighten you. "That is all, now to your duties, your train tickets will be found in your rooms, your train leaves today at 7, so you shall get off at 5 to prepare for your travels. Good day boys."

Damnit, why do I always have to screw up? I know he is giving me that stare; all I have to do is look from the corner of my eyes and Yup! There it is, his intense dark gaze is upon me like a weight pushing down on my shoulders. Oh well! He has to deal with it!

"We shall see how this turns out cat boy. But it can be fun." My eyes still locked on his face now move back in front of me for he sped up to halt my movements at the door slamming it shut in front of me as I tried to turn the knob to open it. He gazed at me the once annoyed intensity now reverted to a melty gleam in his eyes. His hand the held the door shut relaxed as he shifted his weight on to his right leg. I decided to back up to the door as I felt my eyes glue on to his in no attempt to let go. "You know, you can be really cute sometimes."

"Rikuo…" My breathe escaped me as I said his name.

His unoccupied hand rested under my chin as I felt my head slowly rise; his thumb tracing my bottom lip. He licked his lips and that made my heart jump making heat rise to my face. No… Not here. I am a guy.

He let go…

"C'mon bird brain, we got work to do, only a few hours until it is 5"

I stop here! Next time on Chapter 2

What just happened? Why did he make a pass on me? Why am I reacting this way? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

What will become of the two and what about this phoenix? A hidden village on the scared mountain of Mt. Fuji? This sounds all too suspicious to me, but you shall see! On the next exciting chapter of Shadow! Your lovely author.

- Li 3


	2. Chapter 2

Well I am back, for yet, a WHOLE NEW CHAPTER! I would like to thank _Colie, _for she/he reviewed my story and gave me enough courage to write another chapter. I would also like to say thank you to you who all read my Fiction. Please enjoy the rest of this story. R/R

-Li 

You liked it didn't you?

That is why your heart raced…

Rikuo…

A friend..?

"Rikuo…?"

What just happened? Why did he make a pass on me? Why am I reacting this way? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! I just stood there against the door with my eyes silted open. I could feel a drool line forming at the corner of my mouth, as I remained shocked. I could have moved and blocked him. But those eyes….WHAT! I am blushing…I need help…

I peel my back from the door as I dragged my legs back to the store avoiding any contact with that idiot who just made me look and feel like a fool. Thankfully no one was there to bare witness of what had happened. I think I would have had a tough time to get Kakei or Saiga to think other wise of the situation. Hm…

To pass time I decided to get some of the sealed boxes from the back room and begin to load empty or almost empty shelves of what items once lay in the unoccupied space. Much to my joy, people enjoy plenty of sex, so once more Condoms… Last time I filled these up back in stock, that lug head had joy in teasing me about my virginity. "Whew… Glad that is over with." I say loudly to myself pressing my wrist against my forehead to remove the feel of anxiety from my head.

"Hahahahahah. You are still a virgin huh? I guess animals like you can be tamed and don't need anything sexual, unless you can't perform. Muwahahahahahaha"

I see him throw his head back as his mouth opens laughing in brouhaha at me. I feel my cheeks burn out of embarrassment and rage. My fists curl into a ball as I grab something closest to me throwing it straight into his face. BAM! Alright! I hit him! Hahahahah Take that you big moron!

" Now now cat boy, there is no reason for you to throw your protection at me"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

A blue plastic box. From the looks of it from my angle, it must be cushioned in the inside. Oh there is some writing. I lean in a bit closer to decipher the text on the soft box and read it aloud. "Over night Maxi pads."

"Aww…is it your time already? Is that why you are grouchy? Did you stain your undies?

"AH! Leave me alone jerk!"

I run away from the scene leaving my job half done just to hide in another isle. Anywhere else, but not near him. As I run away, I can here one last thing murmured from him. "Just like a girl" Wonder what he means. Oh well! I'm gone!

I take the time to glance at the clock that is hanging in the far right corner from behind the counter of the store reading slowly to myself the time. "It's five o'clock already? Wow, time sure does go by fast…Wait…Five o'clock? Damn! Time to pack."

Quickly I pack what little clothes I actually have. Since that day, I really did not have anything for me. All I have from that place are my memories. A small smile forms as I began to retrospect to that day. That was the first time I met everyone here at this drug store. Saiga, Kakei, and even Rikuo, even though sometimes they annoy me, except Kakei, he is just weird, all have been really nice to me. I really should be more thank full…

"Hey Kazahaya, c'mon lets go, we are going to miss our train." Especially to him. He has always been there for me and always saves me. Even though I do not want his help, he manages to always make it.

"Hm?" He blinks and stares at me for a moment with a soft looking face then grins. "Quit daydreaming and lets go. I know some pets who too get home sick."

"Alright" I just nod, I really do not want to argue with him. I brush past him and stands there for a moment before he joins next to me meeting me downstairs. Kakei and Saiga both stand at the entrance door of the store waiting for us.

"I wish you boys the best of luck and a safe journey." Kakei says to us smiling so beautifully like an angel. The only thing wrong with the picture is his demon counterpart is right there laying his head on his shoulder.

"Remember boys, if it gets too cold, you can always hug each other" Sometimes I want to remove that smug smirk from his face.

We made it just in time for the seven o' clock train to one of our many stops to Mt. Fuji. Finding out seats on the train we sit down and prepare for a long journey ahead of us.

"Kazahaya, don't you think it is weird? Who really lives on Mt. Fuji? A sacred mountain used for pilgrimages primarily. This will be an interesting assignment, Huh?" I did not mean to pass out while Rikuo was talking, but I was really tired. I rubbed my head against the soft pillow that was mounting my head up and calmed my breathing to a nap. Although, when I did wake up from the announcement of our stop I found my head against Rikuo's shoulder and his jacket lain upon me.

"Mornin' sleepy head" He greeted me with a grin as usual. That is all he seems to do. Grin, smirk, frown, and make fun of me. I am sure there is more, but I have yet to see that happen. I pull away from his shoulder and stands up yawning feeling rejuvenated. "So we are here?"

"Yes"

We step out of the train in the closest town near the sacred mountain moving to a bathroom so that we may change into our required clothes.

Wow! Saiga can really make wonders. I step out of the male's bathroom and show myself out to the public adorned in my jade green kimono, but once Rikuo stepped out. Really, Saiga can work miracles. The Kimono fit him excellently!

"It looks good on you Rikuo" I smile to him in approval of the clothes.

"Are they a couple? I think the youngest one is the recessive one. The tall one must be dominant. Wow! He is so handsome and tall! He has a gorgeous face. I wish I could be a guy!" All those comments I hear. Are they to us? A couple? What do they mean by that?

"Hey Rikuo? What do they mean by what they are saying?" I look at him with a completely bubblehead look, more known as an innocent look? The shine of curiosity burns in my eyes as I stare at him in the middle of the station as a crowd forms.

"He-" my words are cut off by his arm wrapped around my mouth halting any words from my mouth as he began to drag me away from the station into the outside world.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to speak loudly?"

"But I was just!"

"C'mon" He grabbed my hand. His big hand held on to my small fragile looking hand and dragged me on to a dirt road located outside of the station intentionally leading us to the hidden village that Kakei inscribed on to the map for us to use. For some reason, when Rikuo does things like this, I can't really be mad. I wonder why?

"Kazahaya, You better behave yourself while we are there, I have a feeling Kakei's warning was no ordinary warning."

"I'm not some kid! I can take care of myself!"

"Big words coming from a lost cat." He said as he leaned in close with that stupid grin again. Damn.

"Whatever! I can do what I want!"

"No! This is no game! Kakei hid something or purposely left something out. We are going to be trouble. I have a feeling."

"Rikuo…" I will never forget that face. But soon after our three-hour hike, we finally stopped in front of a gate reading "Kamui Village"

"Kamui Village? Does that mean?"

"Yes, better learn to suppress those claws, this is a Gods village"

Whew! This must have been a boring chapter to read! But sometimes you got to

have boring stuff to lead up to the good stuff. And so! A Gods village huh? This could be trouble, Rikuo and Kazahaya are humans right? Or are they? And what is this test? We shall see in the next chapter of "Shadow"!

- Li 3 Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Well now that chapter 2 is over with, it is now time for the next chapter. YAY! Making some progress here, Muwahahahahahah. Well now, to all my viewers, please do enjoy number three to the story of many to come. Your lovely author

-Li 

I sense a great danger…

You better protect him well…

Or else…

_It_ will happen…

"A God's village. This is amazing!" A fuel of interest drives me to run past the Shinto gates entering the village in eager to see what it is like to be in a world that is not exactly acute to my own.

"Kazahaya! Wait!" Pfft…he is so slow, I've seen turtles walk faster than him. "What did I tell you? We must be careful! Remember! This is a Kakei mission, so there is always going to be a catch." I have to admit, he is right. Even an innocent mission like finding a cat is trouble when Kakei assigns it to us.

Just then something sprang out from the bushes to the right of us sending me into the air and into the arms of Rikuo. "KYAAAA!"

"Hm…look who just leapt into my arms. Hehehehe" Stupid grin!

"Hello!" Huh? I hear a little girl's sweet voice ring throughout my ears as I look down from the tower in which I am captive at the moment. Standing before us was a little girl who looked about the age of ten with burning crimson hair and bright yellow eyes that could match gold. She smiled sweetly to the ogre and me as she welcomed us just before reaching further into the village.

He dropped me! I fell on the soft cushions of my behind making the fall not that hard but hard enough to make me want to rub my butt. I stand up to adjust my yukata brushing off any dirt that may be on it or enough to look decent. Bending down a little bit to reach her level, I smiled to her adoring her cute features. "Hello"

"My name is Shina! I am ten, I live alone with my grandfather in a temple, who are you?" Even when she speaks, her pitch is high like a child. I was so right about her age too, I'm so good, Heh. She is very trusting though, giving us her name and age? But her smile is very comforting and she is so cute, I want to hug her. She kind of reminds me of her, that smile is almost the same…

I smile even brighter now not caring much about being protective of myself.

"I am Kazahaya and this is Rikuo. It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Why are you here? You are not from this village. Oh! Are you an angel mister? You look so pretty!"

"Huh?" I blink as I feel a soft delicate hands cup my cheeks lightly being tugged at. I look down at the girl for she is the one who was doing the tugging. A small blush stained her cheeks as she giggled. Heh, this girl, I can tell she is very special.

"Almost like a woman huh? He is a pretty angel isn't he Shina?" Why does he always spoil everything!

I saw her big eyes trail to Rikuo's face as she stepped back a little to take in the measurement of his height.

"WOW! You are really tall! Like a giant! Can I get on your shoulders?"

"MUWAHAHAHAHAH" Good girl! Even she can recognize a tower!

"Please?" she begged looking at Rikuo like a puppy as she continued to smile pleading with her hands together. Much to my surprise, Rikuo picked her up with no effort and slung her over his shoulders. He must be really strong; it has to be from all those boxes we carry around the store.

"YAY! Thank you Mister…Uh...Rikuo!" And always mister stonewall now does not talk much. You know, looking at Rikuo now, I noticed he has a lot of soft points. I wonder if he likes children? I bet he would love to have some on his own. As I pondered on that subject an image began to grow in my head.

_DayDream_

"_Daddy!" A little girl who looked like Shina ran over to Rikuo jumping into his arms as he raised her above his head spinning her around him. They both look so happy as they giggle together. _

_Rikuo set the image of his daughter down as she clamped onto his hand holding on as she looked up smiling more to him he meeting her smile with his own._

_Huh? Why did Rikuo raise his head? And why is he looking at me. He smiles directly at me and walks up to me stopping in front still holding the young girl's hand. _

"_She too needs to love of her mother as well" an image of myself then appeared as I lean my frame almost intimately against Rikuo's chest. I get on to my tipp toes puckering my lips to claim a spot on his cheek and then…"Kazahaya"_

"AH!" I throw myself to the ground grasping on to my neck almost chocking myself as I began to cough a look of death signing a contract in my eyes. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" I close my eyes tightly covering my mouth up with one of my hands to stop any backing up of food. Tears trail down my cheeks, as a look of terror takes over me and then, I faint.

"Kazzy are you okay?" I hear that cute voice.

"Yeah he is fine" I feel my body floating again. Just like that one day. This time I know I am not dead, but that image was a killer.

My eyes flicker about my eyelids as they begin to crake revealing my orbs. A color of many different browns and other hues paint my sights, as it seems that I am in a house. Lifting myself up from the mat I was set upon to rest I look around taking in the surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"We are at Shina's house. She and her grandfather are gratefully letting us stay here for our mission." I am greeted to Rikuo's voice. He is seated right next to me; I guess he was watching over me. Thank God. Wait no! but at least it is not a stranger. I look at him with a look of remorse. He must have carried me here to this place. This is the second time. I bet he gets annoyed with it. I bow my head a bit letting my hair fall in my face.

"I'm sorry Rikuo" I start.

"Hm?"

"You must get tired of always catching me and rescuing me. I bet you get pretty annoyed" I smile sadly still feeling bad. He just sits there not moving. That must be bad. I stand up quickly not caring if I am well at the moment, I just feel so guilty, and it's not fair. "I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry."

"Enough." That sounded harsh

I'm losing balance! Oh no! I'm falling!

"……"

I feel big strong arms wrap around my half exposed chest as I am pulled in tightly. My back hits against flesh. I feel a pulse beating behind my back not to fast but not calm. I know this embrace, it is Rikuo's. My eyes widen, lips parting to let a gasp escape, as I am being pulled closer and held on to tighter.

I shudder slightly as fingertips brush lightly away at the hair on my neck feeling humid air touch my skin. "You do not have to apologize."

I gasp again. Now my cheeks are turning hot and my breathing is picking its pace up.

"Ri-kuo…"

"What is it Kazahaya?"

"What are you doing?"

"I better ask you the same question"

I feel the wind knocked out of me as a rock was dropped on to my stomach!

"What the hell was that for!"

"You need to wake up. C'mon, Shina is taking us back to her place. Maybe we can stay with her."

"Hello Kazzy!" Shina looked at me smiling brightly, I probably scared her.

"Huh? You mean that was all a dream?" but it, felt so real…

"What kind of dream were you having, Hm? You were moaning and you said my name. It must have been good. Hehehehehehe" He grinned looking at me like a big stupid gorilla.

He let go of my hand and stood up still with Shina on his shoulders and moved towards the direction that Shina directed him to go. I stood myself up from the ground and began to walk behind them as I just realized something that came into my head. Rikuo held my hand? Wait, and then I must have picked up something from him while I was out. I picked up a feeling…No!

An emotion…

Rikuo…?

Shina had led the both of us to a temple that was just in the far back of the village. After climbing the ongoing stairs to the temple we passed through another gate resting on the flat ground of the temple. An elderly man with a hunched back walked out towards us as soon as he noticed Shina. Rikuo picked her up from under her shoulders and placed her gently on to the ground before she hastily ran to the old man hugging him.

"Grandpa!"

"Oh Shina, it seems you brought a couple of strays to us. Who are these gentlemen?" the old man spoke in a gruff voice due to old age as he looked at us.

"This is Rikuo and Kazahaya, but I call him Kazzy!"

"Oh I see, a pleasure to meet you gentlemen. Hm…" I don't like that look the old man is giving me. It gives me the creeps! He is just staring at me and giggling! I must hide! I silted over behind the human brick wall and peer out from behind.

"You sure are pair of handsome young men, especially the feminine looking one. You sir, Rikuo, look very strong."

"Can they stay with us Grandpa? They are my new friends!" Shina jumped up yelling as joy was filling her voice and her smile claiming her face again.

"I see why not, we could use some help around here. That will be your fee for living here gentlemen. I expect good cleaning and cooking."

"YAY! Thank you Grandpa! Isn't that great Kazzy?"

"Yes, it is." A hint of sarcasm could be picked up from my answer, but I was mostly glad that we found a place to stay until we finish the assignment.

Night came quickly and I feel exhausted from all that traveling. Luckily, Shina's grandfather decided that we could start chores tomorrow understanding that we are weary from travel. I threw my form upon the mat that is placed upon the floor and turn to lie on my back using my right arm to cover over my eyes slightly. Looking to the left from the corners of my eyes, I see Rikuo's chest rising gently up and down. He must be sleeping. At that moment, a piece of the emotion that I have received from him earlier when I blacked out came back to me filling my sense with the emotions again.

I crawled from my bed and seated myself right next to the side of his head. I just stare at him for a while my fingers out of notion touched his cheek gently.

"Gah! What am I doing? I'm going to bed" and with that said I crawled under the sheets.

Well that was pretty long. This chapter is done and over with! We have a new character! Welcome Shina!

Shina- Hello everyone!

Next time on **_"Shadow"_**! What will happen now? Our couple has made it to the village and has met a mysterious girl named Shina, what will she cause these two during their journey? And what about her grandpa? I don't know about you, but we will find out sooner or later! Next time on _ "**Shadow"**_

- Li 3


	4. Chapter 4

So I am back after a while of not updating. I have a computer funny thing, it is just my work keeps me busy, it is a pretty pathetic excuse and I have no reason to give one, but it is just information to those who wish to know. Either way, I am at fault. BUT! I have it here! Chapter 4, with all do respect enjoy! R/R Please.

Li 

Quit staling time…

You know it is to come…

Are you prepared to lose..?

Or…

Will it be different for once…?

Birds were chirping happily outside at the celebration of the sun's warmth touching nature giving everything in its path a bright glow and I am still lying in bed tunneled under my blanket. For this I know well, because I did not sleep a wink last night. Rikuo kept me up all night.

That night

"_Gah! What am I doing? I'm going to bed" and with that said I crawled under the sheets. When I finally settled myself on the pallet I stared at the ceiling thinking about what I had dreamt about. Why do I keep retrospection on it? Feeling the tug of my lashes to close I gave in to the request and was about to drift away into my own world when he began laughing and talking in his sleep…_

"_Kazahaya, you are so funny. " Hm? I turn my head to look at him while he had a conversation with me? And stared at him with confusion. I wonder what I said in his dream to make him laugh. "_

"_Oh…what is that? Swim naked with you? You are such a daring boy, hehehehehe…" WHAT! I shot up straight in my bed in an attempt to stand but got wrapped up like a caterpillar forming its chrysalis. I did not care! I inched a good two feet away from that pervert!_

It went on the rest of the night. I tried to hide under my sheets, but his loud voice matches that gigantic body of his. A part of me feels he did that all on purpose. Well since I am awake at the moment, I will just go and freshen myself up for a day of tough work and heavy investigation. I left silently not to disturb the slumbering monster and walked along the first corridor I saw. All to my luck I found myself now lost.

"Where am I?" To my right was located a garden filled with lilies in the middle of the pond crowning the body of a liquid jewel and a weeping willow on each corner (3) whose flexible vines tickled the skim of the pond as a eastern wind blew. At least the view is nice. I decide to step off the path forgetting about the bathroom, veering to go and admire the beautiful pond. I admit, seeing this sight possessed me to want to stay there forever. I reach the bank of the pond and gaze anxiously into the liquid mirror watching my reflection. It made me smile, but then as the more I stared at my reflection, I began to frown at myself.

"Kazahaya, you are a mess. Why do you always trouble everyone?" a soft sigh escaped my lips in disappointment to myself. " You are no one in this life, so do you even bother sometimes?"

"You say you are no one, but I find it hard to believe. Especially since you have so many friends who adore you."

My head shot up along with my eyes widening wondering who spoke such blasphemy to my ears, not in the will of God, but blasphemy to my being. That voice was gentle and deep. A man's voice; but where is it coming from?

"Who's there?" I said loudly my voice shaken a bit by an unknown person who butts in to my business.

"No harm shall be done here…" I kept my wide gaze constant as my eyes fell upon the being that stepped out from behind one of the willows and was directly adjacent to me. Deep red like the color of blood dance in the air but was in solid form as hair long enough that it was intricately woven between decorative rods that were placed on his head. Jewels dangled from the rods giving accent to his hair, though being held in a very stunning arrangement, hair still pooled on the floor. Sharp dull gold eyes pierced my heart, making me skip every other beat and his eyelids seem to be painted with a sky blue eye shadow as his lips were also a shade of blue. He has very slender pupils that could be compared to that of a feline. His body was cover from neck to toe in many shades of fine silks from thick to see through thin. The colors matched his pale skin excellently, cerulean, lavender, coral, golden rod yellow, and much more, but not plain materials, these materials had imprints of flowers, gods in animal form, and unique designs that drug to the ground following him as he walked towards me. I would have to estimate his height six foot three, pretty tall for a slim man. Even though I describe as best as I can about him, words cannot compare to this man's beauty.

He stopped before me "…"

"Is there something wrong Kazahaya..?"

"Uh… no…I, how do you know my name?" I find it hard to speak now.

" I know you very well, and I am aware about your special gift." What? Did he just grin at me as he said that? I do not know if I should fear this man or continue to admire him.

"I admire your honesty and innocence for a human, you can not find many these days. Feel lucky, not many live this long before me and live to tell about it. I hate all humans, but you, I have an exception for."

"Huh?" all I can do is just stand there and let a small blush taint my upper cheekbones as he spoke so fluidly to me.

"Heheheheh, very well, I shall let you live on" While he was talking to me, his right hand drifted to my left cheek, the skin on the back of his hand sending chills against my cheek. I thanked myself secretly that his talons of fingernails did not touch me. " You are very, very lucky…" I felt cold lips clamp around my own gently pushing against me, but forcefully and dominantly. This is no human kiss this is something more. Time felt like it stopped around me as my eyes flew straight to his in surprise to what he did. Lucking closely in his eyes, you could see emerald shards. My body reacted to him. My vision began to darken as my breathing quickened. I felt my legs giving out under me forcefully making me fall against him so I could at least stand somewhat. His arms claimed themselves around my body pushing to him so that no space existed anymore. The kiss continued and lasted for quite a while, until he decided to finally let me go. Pulling his lips away from mine, a small smack echoed in my ears, meaning he was reluctant to let go.

"I will go now my little human pet." As he said that, he disappeared against the whisper of the wind not to be seen any more. But that was okay to me. My vision was lost once he let go of my body and I fell to the floor out of breath from his attention.

I stand up and then in an uproar I scream. "**Why am I an object to men!**"

I have to get away from here now.

"Damn, can't you keep quiet you little drama queen?" Rikuo walked out to where I stood now as he grinned at me doing his daily "poking fun" game. Oh joy- I just love this game. Not.

"C'mon, we have to go prepare breakfast for Shina and her grandfather." Once Rikuo finished his statement, he made me follow him to the kitchen since he apparently knows this place better than I do. We finally made it to the kitchen after crossing the maze of this place and began operation "Make breakfast". I have to admit, someone who burns toast should not cook, i.e. me. Rikuo can cook, very well. I actually enjoy it whenever it is his turn to cook, because I know there is a chance we will not die from poor cooking, unless he poisons my meals.

"You! You are in charge of mixing the eggs to make a fluffy omelet and gather enough oranges to make orange juice. Go!"

"Fine, fine! Shesh, you jerk!" I move over to a vacant area on the bar so I can do my work in peace. As I began to crack the eggs and swirl them together with a pair of chopsticks, my mind wanders over to what had happened at early dawn this morning and with Rikuo's emotions. Damn! I dropped the chopsticks! I need to gather myself and concentrate on cooking this breakfast. I go back to whisking away at the yolks when I drop the chopsticks again. Sigh. Okay just finish doing this Kazahaya! The eggs are almost completely merged together. Clang! AH! Right now I am cussing at myself mentally.

"What the hell is your problem? Can't you do anything right? Even something this simple?" Rikuo looked at me with a hint of annoyance by my actions. I can't blame him, it would annoy me too.

"You keep dropping the chopsticks. What is on your mind?"

"Pfft. Whatever. I am fine." I cross my arms over my chest and look away like a pouting child whose toy was taken away.

"Whoa! Hey!" I am now pinned against the counter my back arching against the edge as Rikuo is looking down on me closely in my personal bubble.

"What is going on in that dim mind of yours?" he says as he prods my forehead.

"Gah! Leave me alone!" I blush.

"But you are so adorable" He speaks with a baby voice pinching my cheeks.

"Let g-" He leaned in close as he was less than a millimeter away from my mouth.

"Or what? Hm?" He leaned in closer and was about to what I think kiss me when there was a knock outside of the kitchen.

-

I'm done for now, only because it is late and I am being kicked out due to the bright light this computer is emitting. We have another new character! YAY! Say hello censored 

?- Hello there.

Well what a nice greeting ;;

Until next time on "**_Shadow_**" What will happen now? Rikuo is on to something and what about the drama! A shoujo can't be without the drama! This has been your lovely author. Love to all!

-Li 3


	5. Chapter 5

Working on this now, since I am sick and can't go in for work at the Teahouse and there is someone mumbling about mathematics in the background, blah, math. Thankfully, there are great bands out thereto drown such things out! I think I did pretty horrible on my last chapter. I'm not really all impressed with it, but I really had now way of introducing (censored) into my fiction. I was thinking about making him the girl in disguise since Shinta can be used as a male's name. I then thought about it and terminated that idea because it would be more dramatic if I have it the way it is now. Hopefully this chapter will be a whole lot better than the last.

-Li 

An enemy…?

What do you know…?

You are just pathetic…

Perhaps, but what light it this…?

"Good morning boys! I hope you two area well and res-" Looking at the old man as he just entered and pausing his sentence as he gaped at us in shock, kind of made me feel relieved. Saved by the old man. Rikuo pushed off from the counter and went to his work with a "humph" as I took the time to adjust myself from what had happened and greeted to old man back.

"Morning Grandpa" He told us to call him grandpa, he said it is much easier and that he could never keep up with us young folk. He smiled at me then cleared his throat preparing for a non-interrupted sentence.

"Today, I want you boys to rake the leaves in the front of the temple and sweep the grounds. Then I want you to pass a rag over the statues to give them a nice polish, after that you can join me in prayer before dinner. Is that fair?"

"Like hell" that is what I would have said, but I smiled and accepted "Sure thing" He is so lucky we are bumming a place to live for the moment.

"Good, Shinta and I will be awaiting our meal" once he finished he passed through the jarred door leaving it to just Rikuo and I alone again.

"What the hell does he think he is doing? Making us work our Asses off?" sigh, "Ah, I suppose we can bare with this until we get progress on this assignment. Hey you are pretty quiet, something the matter? Did an old man scare you" now it is my turn to grin and chuckle at him." Hehehehehe"

"I saw you"

"Huh?" My grinning stops now, I wonder what he is talking about, saw what?

"You were with that man, who is he?" His voice sounds hurt and he won't even look at me when he speaks, what a jerk!

"What are you talking about?" I look at him with a haughty expression.

"I thought teasing you was so much fun since you are a virgin and all, but I guess my messing with you has done something to you. You obviously love men since I saw you kiss one in the garden." Idiot is grinning and chuckling again, but…he saw that? Why didn't he confront me right away? Maybe I can play it off as though he saw nothing. Let me try, perhaps that will work out!

"You have a seeing problem Rikuo! I know you do because that one assignment at the all male academy you were wearing your glasses!"

"Hm…" He is thinking. No good! Must try harder!

"We have a lot to do today, lets hurry up and finish breakfast so we can start and finish early!" Quickly hand him the bowl and run to the juice! 3-2-1- GO! I run to the other side of the counter and quickly grab a whole bowl full of oranges and slice them in half hastily so that I can juice them and leave!

The food made it to the table in peace and thankfully, Rikuo's talent in cooking paid off, everything looked presentable.

"Good morning Shinta!" I greeted her with a very welcoming smile, Rikuo too and her grandfather. In return for our salutations, she welcomed us back with her lovely smile and sweet voice with energy that just burned on forever.

"Good morning everyone!"

Breakfast went smoothly, everyone was too busy stuffing his or her faces, or listening eagerly to Shinta when she spoke to us about her dream. Shinta said she would gather the dishes and wash them for us. I thank her deeply. And by that I mean I fell to the ground with a smile and tears of joy.

"Very well, come with me boys, I will show you where we keep all the tools and utensils for outdoor use."

As he led us to the shed, on the way, we passed up the garden; I could not help but blush slightly. I think Rikuo caught on, because he stared at me when I turn to look at him. Shinta is a quick worker, because as soon as we reached the shed located behind the temple, she had joined us prancing over to me with a smile.

"Here you boys go, Kazahaya, I will give you the rake, Make sure you do a good job, or else! And you Rikuo, you follow me back to the temple with the broom; you will sweep along the outside corridors of the temple." Why did he speak to him in a calm manner! That old fart!

You know, in a way, I am happy I came here. Now that I think about it and look at this place. It reminds me of my old home, the temple, and the trees; almost equivalent to the ones I would sleep under, a secluded location. It reminds me of where _she_ is…

"Promise we will be together…"

"Ngh…" I flinch at this feeling, a feeling of remorse for not keeping the promise and an infliction of pain.

"Kazzy are you okay?" I feel a soft yank on my shirt and look down at Shinta. I forgot she is still here, I guess she decided to stay.

"Yes, Are you here to keep me company?"

"YES!"

"Alright then, let's go." I smile and she latches on to my hand. She is so little; it makes me kind of giggle as I hold her hand, so fragile…like _her_…

"Kazzy, you look sad, did I do something wrong? I'm sorry" Oh, she is crying, I am spoiling her good mood; she just being around me is being ruined. I'm such a mess. I kneel down and wipe her tears away. She really is fragile and innocent, kind too. I stay kneeled down and smile gently to her as I rub my right hand on top of her head.

"You did nothing wrong Shinta, it's me. You just, remind me of someone, someone who was very special to me. You do not have to cry anymore now."

"Oh…was she pretty?" I have to giggle at this comment. They way she said that, just like a kid would question something if they were very curious.

"Yes, she was very beautiful…" I pause. "C'mon, lets go clean."

"Okay!"

At that moment, I just felt like a ball of multi-colored yarn, so many emotions. How can a man be this emotional? I mind as well get a sex change and brand myself, woman! I wonder what Rikuo and that old man are up to now? Oh well, I shall rake! And rake with joy! Wow that was very stupid to say, at least I have Shinta! I turn my head to look at her and I already see her jumping into the piled up leaves I have scattered around. I would be mad, but she is too cute. WHOOSH! Okay now I am mad, she just jumped in the pile I just made and looking around, all the leaves are everywhere. Just smile, just smile, you can do it. I grit my teeth and smile, yes, smile heheheheh…eh!

"Sorry! Kazzy, I'll help you clean it all up!"

"No, no, it's okay, just go play around somewhere away from the piles, eheheheheh"

"Okie dokie!"

I finally finish about after two more hours of re-raking everything back into a pile and placing them in bags specially made to harbor leaves. I estimate that it is around five o'clock since the sun is starting to go down in the west. Shinta already left a long time ago to go play somewhere else, probably where the old man is and Rikuo. She really doesn't have that many friends. A leaf danced swiftly in front of me so I caught it. I decided to talk a little side journey and walked to the temple and touched the pedestal of the moon shrine. A bolt of lighting flashed in my head as I picked up a vision.

It is nighttime, a full moon and everything seems so calm. The only things moving so far are just the tree branches in the breeze. Wait! I see someone. A very small person. Whoa! They just transformed into a full-grown person. The person is a female. She runs into the temple and stands in front of a moon shrine. She looks like she is searching for something. Wait! Was there ever an orb on the pedestal? She touches the only colored part of my vision, the cerulean blue orb. Something is happening, a cloud of mist…a person arose out. She is weeping and then-

Damn! My vision ended! Too soon. I bet this has something to do with the assignment. I need to report this to Rikuo later. I need to get back to the living quarters of the temple so I can help with preparations for dinner tonight. I think we should have stir-fried rice with pork and a side of pickled cabbage.

I walked back to where everyone is and pondered on my way there about the vision. I see Rikuo, I should tell him. It took little effort to inform him of my vision. He too thinks it is pretty hard evidence. Also, he found it weird for someone to transform from little to big. I look at Shinta and ponder more.

"Do you think it was Shinta?" Rikuo looks at her and makes a moment of silence.

"Maybe. This is no ordinary place, I can tell you that. Shinta's grandfather stayed with me the entire time I was cleaning. From what he was telling me, this used to be a very busy place in the past, people who did make pilgrimages would stop by here in this village if known and would come to worship in this temple. But since we are in a new day and age, things do change."

This is pretty hard stuff, another dim clue. I bite my lip out of confusion and place my hand on my chin. "I see"

"Don't think too hard Kazahaya, you might shatter.hehehe" He walked off. Grr…. JERK! Hm… this is the first time after a while that he has not made fun of me and he didn't even take a long time of teasing me and grinning at me like so. I resume the usual Rikuo position and expression mocking him. Hmm… It must be from the lack of seeing each other, or he really knows about what happened and is upset with me.

Like walking into a loop whole, we end up in the kitchen again the next morning. This time, Shinta's grandfather accompanies us. This makes things a lot better for me; Rikuo seems so much tenser. Last night after dinner, Rikuo just blew me off and went to bed! It was a first! I was so happy, hehehehe! But…it's so weird, he also usually tends to wake me up and proceed with a joke, but none. Oh well! I am fine with it. He is finally realizing not to treat me like a kid anymore!

"Boys, I must speak to you about something."

"Hm?"

"?"

"It is about Shinta. She is not who she seems to be."

Oh and we end it there! I wish I could post artwork for this fan fiction. I did some watercolor paintings of the images and characters of this fiction. I love to draw and have been doing it for almost seven years now. I am pretty confident in this chapter! I kind of feel relieved ; I feel like lately I have been off track, but now I have all my thoughts gathered and I promise this will be a good shoujo. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS AND ESPECIALLY TO THOSE WHO REVIEW! I get confidence from you guys. Much love, your lovely author.

Li 3


End file.
